


Was I Too Late?

by FumpkinHoomun36



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumpkinHoomun36/pseuds/FumpkinHoomun36
Summary: Sometimes we wait too long to express our love... sometimes we never get to... and sometimes we never will.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Was I Too Late?

**Author's Note:**

> The world is set that the Boiling Isles has merged with the Human world, similar to way SVTFOE ended. (Sorry if I spoiled that for you!!!) Also the characters are aged up.

A young girl sat alone on a log looking at the night sky. Her eyes focused on the constellations that shown what appeared to be the Light Glyph. Her eyes shifted from being on the glyph in the sky and the note in her hand. She was nervous, the note was so important, but she didn’t know what would happen. She knew that the note held a personal note, a note declaring her love. She signed and glanced at her watch.

 _It’s 10:05_ _PM... where is she?_

She looked around to see if anyone was near, but nothing was around.

 _Maybe she forgot..._ She glanced at the night sky with hopelessness in her eyes. _Maybe I should just go home._

As she was getting up, she heard something moving in the surrounding bushes. She quickly hid the not behind her back and moved her finger to cast a spell circle. Balls of light quickly surrounded herself and the open area where she was waiting. As the noises got louder, she became more tense and quickly closed her eyes as her cheeks became hot. 

“Heyyyy...” She kept her head down and was staring at her boots. “T-thanks for coming.” She slowly looked up to see an older woman with gray hair, a golden snagged tooth, heterochromia eyes, and a marroon-ish raggedy dress.   
“O-oh... Eda. Um... sorry I was expecting Luz to be here tonight.” She quickly got rid of most of the light that was in the area, essentially getting rid of the romantic vibe she was creating.

”Hi Amity, I know Luz was supposed to meet you tonight... but something happened.” Eda seemed flustered and frantic.   
“What do you mean something happened?” The young witch asked with concern and worry. 

Eda walked up to the young witch and put her hand on her shoulder. Amity’s golden caramel eyes looked at her with so much worry, that she almost began to cry, even though she wasn’t sure what was happening. Eda slowly had tears rolling down her face, and in that instance Amity’s heart shattered.

”Eda, please tell me what’s wrong.” Her voice cracked as her tears fell.

Eda couldn’t get her mouth to say what she needed to tell the young witch. She slowly collapsed to the ground with heartache. She knew this moment would come, but she didn’t think it would have come so soon.

Soon, another figure emerged, it was another older woman with heterochromia eyes, long dark hair, and a long dark dress.   
“Amity...”

Amity looked up at the lady, who she once knew as her mentor, Lilith.

”Amity... I’m afraid we might be too late... Luz may not have much time...” She too had tears rolling down her face, and embraced her younger sister on the floor.

”Where is she?” Amity knew that this may be one of the last times she would be able to see her. Maybe this was her last chance to tell her.

”She’s at the hospital, the one on—“

Before Lilith could finish her statement, the young witch ran out of the wooded area she was at. Tears rolling down her face and heart pounding, she ran to the parking lot. She reached into her jacket and fumbled with the keys to her motorcycle. Her mind was racing, so much that she didn’t put on her helmet or her gloves. She quickly sat on her motorcycle and left the parking lot and headed to the hospital.

_Please stay. Please don’t leave me. I need you to stay. Please._

She sped through traffic, ran red lights, and didn’t seem to care about her missing safety gear. She just knew that she needed to get to the hospital as fast as she could. Sirens and flashing lights followed her as she continued to disobey the rules of the road, she quickly looked at them, but she knew she could pay for the ticket later. Her family was wealthy after all. As she turned to face to road, a blinding light appeared.

———————

Years ago, before the Boiling Isles and the Human Realm merged together, the young witchling was studious. Pressure from her family to be the best and powerful witch consumed her life. She never felt like she could be herself.  
Then one day, at Hexside, she lost her title of “Top Student” to ‘Half-a-Witch Willow.” What a disgrace to have been demoted by a fraud. She knew Willow Park had cheated her way to being Top Student by faking an abomination, who turned out to be a human of all things. 

The Human. Her quirky and optimistic attitude to learning magic became infectious. Her dark chocolate eyes slowly engraved themselves into Amity’s heart. Her determination to learn all types of magic and ambition to help her friends, made Amity swoon. But when she found out that the human loved Azura books, it seemed like Amity discovered a part of herself that she never knew could exist. 

———————

_Please stay... I’m almost there... Please stay Luz. I still have so much to tell you._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed reading this, I haven’t written a fanfic in a while.


End file.
